


black prints

by ryan1975



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Bottom Josh, Crying, Degradation, Desperation, Edging, Gay Sex, Kinky Shit, Knife Play, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Top Tyler, cuts (not self harm), lots of black paint oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan1975/pseuds/ryan1975
Summary: josh has a few kinks, to say the least. tyler finds out and gives them a try.





	black prints

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: make sure you check the tags because this has some kinky stuff in it that could be triggering to some people and i don't wanna make anybody uncomfortable. there's knife play and some blood involved plus the whole thing is kinda rough. also if there's typos im really sorry i've been too tired to go back and edit plus this has a lot of content and im lazy Oh Well

tyler walked into his hotel room just in time to see josh close his laptop and glance up with forced nonchalance and smile.  
"hey, baby boy, what's up?" the pink haired boy asked, setting the laptop aside.   
tyler set down the coffee he'd brought and raised an eyebrow.  
"that wasn't suspicious at all," he laughed, climbing onto the bed next to josh and reaching for the laptop, which josh promptly slid to the floor.  
"you could have broken that!" tyler gasped, watching josh's face turn red.  
that's when tyler put two and two together.  
"porn?" he asked, smirking as he leapt for the laptop.  
"OKAY, okay, yeah, i'm sorry." josh mumbled, wrestling the laptop from tyler's grip, "you got me."   
tyler took josh's hand into his own when he realized the taller boy's face reminisced a twelve year old boy's when he gets caught watching porn.  
"baby, you don't gotta be so embarrassed, promise." tyler assured him, still smiling as he hooked a leg over josh and sat in his lap, taking his face in his hands. "besides, any weird kinks you have are probably ones i got, too. you know me, josh, im into some crazy shit." he nods, putting his forehead against josh's and grinning as josh playfully slaps his hands away and pulls him in for a kiss.  
"so what was it?" tyler asks, turning around in josh's lap and wrapping josh's arms around him.  
"nothin, man, jus the normal stuff." josh insists.  
"well what's the normal stuff? i know some of your kinks, i don't know what porn you watch though, why won't you tell me?" tyler whines, looking up at josh.  
the taller boy blushes again. "it's seriously nothing. let it go, please, im dying here..." josh insisted.  
"fine. but don't think this conversation is over. im gonna find out." tyler concluded. "now go get your coffee i bought you." 

josh didn't think much of the afternoon's incident once he got onstage and started drumming, watching his boyfriend sing and play and smile.   
even though he was still fucking embarrassed.   
if tyler had gotten that laptop...  
jesus christ, he didn't wanna think about it.  
as the concert finished, tyler and josh took a bow and pulled each other into a kiss, the only variation from past concerts where they'd shared a hug. the crowd went wild one last time, and tyler and josh walked offstage.   
"you were really good tonight, baby boy." josh mumbled to tyler, who trailed behind him with his hands and throat still covered in grease paint.  
"thanks, josh. you too." he smiled, looking josh up and down carefully.  
josh stared at tyler quizzically. "what's wrong? i got somethin' on my shirt?" he grinned, wiping sweat from his brow.  
tyler tilted his head slightly before walking up to josh and pulling him by the shirt to his ear, only to whisper "meet me at the hotel room at 11, joshy. don't keep me waiting, don't come any earlier."  
a shiver ran down josh's spine at the words, leaving him standing alone and trying to comprehend tyler's words as he walked off and disappeared.  
what the fuck was that? josh ran a hand through his hair and took a sip from his water bottle before heading to the backstage bathrooms to freshen up.  
he checked his phone. 10:23.   
his mind travelled to how tyler's breath hit his ear, how his low voice had caught him off guard, and how, holy fuck, there was a black handprint across his shirt where tyler grabbed him.  
he felt the blood running south and rolled his eyes.  
that's what tyler wanted to do, wasn't it?  
jesus christ, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle this.  
he sighed and left the bathroom, running outside and trying to hail a taxi after realizing tyler had taken the tour bus.

josh sat outside the hotel room at 10:59 and watched his phone intently. as soon as the numbers changed to 11:00, he practically kicked the door down as he entered the room.  
"alright, tyler, you win, what's going on? is this some new thing you wanna try? because you've got my attention." he immediately announced.  
tyler wasn't anywhere to be seen?  
he looked around, setting his phone down and sighing.  
"tyler-?"   
"tyler's not here, baby." josh heard tyler saying.  
what?   
josh turned toward the voice and found tyler standing in the doorway behind him.  
to josh's surprise, he was in full blurryface getup, as well.  
the black paint from the concert covering his neck and hands in smears, black jeans and t-shirt, the red beanie, and those goddamn red contacts.  
josh went weak and inhaled sharply.  
tyler stood against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking as josh practically fell over himself.  
"is this...? is this a joke?" josh laughed.  
tyler stepped inside and shut the door in one swift motion before walking to josh and pushing him against the wall.  
"what the-?"  
"might wanna shut your mouth, baby, before i shut it for you." tyler threatened, propping a knee between josh's legs and causing friction in his jeans.   
josh couldn't bring himself to talk, after that.  
tyler gripped the back of josh's neck and pulled him close, pressing his lips to josh's ear.  
"next time you search up fanfiction of blurryface and josh on the internet, don't forget to delete your history. or just don't leave the computer connected to my google account, baby." he grinned, moving down to josh's neck and biting lightly.  
josh felt himself go loose in tyler's hands and moan, going to move and touch tyler back, but tyler grabbed his hands and pressed them against the wall above his head in one hand.  
"don't move. im in charge tonight and you don't do anything unless i say so, you got it, slut?" tyler muttered down josh's neck.  
josh nodded eagerly, keeping his lips pressed shut and letting his eyes flutter shut when tyler moved his other hand to josh's crotch, rubbing through his jeans.  
"look at you, coming apart like that, fucking whore..." tyler chuckled, leaning in and kissing josh roughly, taking josh's bottom lip between his teeth.  
"t-tyler..." josh managed.  
"tyler's not here," he repeated, "its blurry. or sir."   
"yes s-sir..."   
blurry took his hand off of josh and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and attaching them to josh quickly before taking the boy's hands off the wall and practically dragging josh to the bed, shoving him down and leaning over him to place his hand on josh's neck.  
"you're so pretty, so, so pretty... i can't wait to fuck you up, pretty boy..." blurry muttered, watching josh sputter for air.  
the fear building in josh's chest only made him harder, the tight jeans becoming an issue.  
"you scared?" blurry asked him.  
josh nodded lightly, panting as blurry took his hands off of josh's throat.  
"we aren't even to the good part!" blurry grinned.  
that's when josh saw the knife in blurry's hand.  
his heart started racing as he looked up at blurry.  
"josh, before we go any further i wanna know if you're okay with this." tyler asked quietly, breaking character for a moment.  
josh was taken aback as he nodded.   
"fuck me up..." he nearly whispered, watching tyler's nimble fingers twirl the knife absentmindedly.   
tyler's blurry grin came back, and josh let himself be moved as blurry took his handcuffs off and started taking josh's belt off, as well as his own.  
he used them to tie josh's hands to the headboard, then he stepped back.  
"so pretty..." he repeated, going back to josh.  
blurry used the knife to rip the white shirt off of josh, then he took josh's jeans off before removing his own shirt and moving on top of josh.   
josh sat still as long as he could while blurry ran his hands down josh's chest, leaving behind black streaks that he was sure matched the ones on his neck from earlier.  
"want me to mark you up and make you mine?" blurry asked, his hands dipping into josh's underwear waistband and taking hold of josh's dick in his hand.  
josh groaned, leaning back and nodding enthusiastically.   
blurry took the pocketknife back out and switched it open, sitting over josh's lap and leaning over his chest.   
"should i start with your pretty face..."  
blurry ran the knife slowly down josh's jawline, then up his cheek before dipping it back down josh's neck.  
"... or your pretty skin?" he mused, tracing the metal blade down josh's chest in swirls and patterns.  
josh shuddered with anticipation and broke. "please, blurry, pl-"  
blurry made the first small cut across josh's chest, right next to his throat.  
josh screamed in pain, a shiver hitting his spine as he arched up and moaned as blood started pooling at the surface of the shallow cut.  
"god, you're beautiful. if only you could shut up." blurry sighed, leaning down and swiping the blood into his mouth carefully.  
"you want more?" blurry asked, looking up at josh from where he leaned over his chest.  
"please, yes-"  
blurry cut him off with another small, slow slash across his stomach, still shallow, but enough to make josh shriek loudly.  
blurry shoved josh's shirt in his mouth and grinned. "don't want the neighbors hearing you, do ya sweetheart?"   
blurry left another nick across josh's jawline, listening to the boy's muffled screech.  
"or maybe you do, slut. i know i'd wanna hear your screams."  
josh was sweating and panting, biting down on the shirt in his mouth as his chest heaved and his dick throbbed in his underwear.  
the stinging cuts across his chest only made him want blurry more, he wanted blurry to touch him, he wanted-  
"tell me what you want, fuckin' whore." blurry commanded, drawing a long whine from josh when he dragged the knife across the wanton boy's cheek and left drops of crimson blood in its path.  
blurry removed the gag and josh couldn't form the words he wanted to say, he was too lost in pleasure and pain-  
blurry pressed down on the fresh cut with his thumb, making josh's breath hitch in his throat as he tried not to scream.  
"answer me when i talk to you, whore. tyler won't be happy to hear you weren't listening, that's a bad idea..." blurry mused, shaking his head and grinning in an outright predatory fashion down at josh.  
"i want- i want you to touch me, sir. i want you to fuck me hard." josh spat out quickly, not thinking over the words before saying them.  
blurry laughed, closing the knife and setting it down.  
"is that what you want? my, my, what a dirty mouth, i should clean it out..." blurry pondered aloud.  
josh shuddered when blurry slipped two fingers into his mouth.  
josh looked up at blurry through hooded, wide eyes, silently begging.  
"i'm gonna wreck you, joshy." blurry finally said, grinning and laughing wildly before stepping off of the bed and taking his fingers back to work at his jeans, hastily removing them before digging in the nightstand for lube before going back to josh.  
"you don't cum until i tell you to, got it?" blurry told josh, taking the man's jaw in his hand and turning josh's head toward him.  
josh nodded, prompting blurry to remove josh's underwear and set to work.   
"im turning you around, don't you try anything, bitch." blurry decided, undoing the belts on josh and flipping him over onto his knees, moving him with a strength that tyler never had, a roughness that tyler didn't possess in his soft hands.  
josh started to wonder if this was even tyler anymore, or if it was actually blurry...  
before he could dwell on the thought that gave him chills, blurry was sliding a lubed finger into josh, making him arch his back and moan as he immediately found his prostate and circled it.  
"shut up. don't fucking move." blurry snapped, slapping across josh's ass sharply.  
josh bit his lip and let blurry briefly get him ready, working in two, then three fingers, stretching him open and teasing him until he could feel his member harden until it was touching his stomach.  
josh didn't even have time to react before blurry was leaning over him and sliding in with one fluid motion, giving josh no time to adjust before blurry bottomed out and groaned like it was primal instinct.  
"you're so pretty like this, all spread open on me and taking it like a whore..." blurry grunted, pulling out and slamming back in, hitting josh's prostate head-on and making his spine ignite with pleasure as the initial burn slowly subsided.  
as soon as blurry had a steady pace, he traced his fingers along josh's neck before gripping it tightly and cutting off josh's heavy breathing and making him sputter and gasp.  
josh's dick twitched and blurry laughed.  
"you're just eating this up, honey, jesus christ..." he commented, slamming into josh even harder. "tyler's here, watching. he loves it."   
josh shivered and blurry let go of his throat, letting him suck in a gasp of air before hanging his head down and whining, gripping onto the sheets harder as blurry picked up speed.  
"who owns you?" blurry asked, grabbing josh's dick and running his hands up and down it, ghosting over it without actually touching.  
josh choked frustratedly and finally panted out, "you, ty-"  
before josh could finish the sentence, blurry gripped his throat again and slammed a hand down on josh's ass once more, leaving a second black handprint and making josh flinch.  
"wanna try that again?" blurry asked with mock sweetness dripping from his voice.  
he released josh's threat and josh leaned his head back and moaned, "you, sir; blurry."   
"say it nicely, pretty boy." blurry told him, grabbing at his pink hair and pulling his head back as he keeps up the pace, thrusting in roughly and making josh squeeze his eyes shut at the sting and moan again.  
"blurry owns me. you own me, sir."   
blurry smirked, satisfied, still pulling the boy's hair as he grips josh's dick and pumps it quickly.  
"blurry, i can't, im gonna cum, im gonna-"  
"you'd better not, bitch." blurry threatens, cutting him off and letting go of his dick.  
josh desperately whines at the loss of contact, gripping at the sheets frustratedly and almost crying.  
he was so close to the edge when blurry ceased movement.  
josh came down slightly before blurry's hand was back at work, making josh scream into the pillow as he tried so hard not to disobey and cum despite every nerve in his body sparking with pleasure.  
"don't cum." blurry warned, continuing to work at josh's throbbing member, making josh cry out.  
blurry took his hands away right before josh lost it, making him shriek frustratedly as blurry moved his hands to josh's hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises while pulling josh onto him as he thrusts in, hitting josh's prostate with every stroke.  
josh is still on the edge, dangerously close to coming all over the sheets below him, but he holds it back and cries out, as blurry once more touches his dick.  
"do you wanna cum, whore?" blurry asks, timing his thrusts with the movement of his hand on josh.  
josh nods, tears streaming from his eyes as he tries his hardest to stop himself from losing his mind.  
"too bad."   
blurry's lips curl into a grin as he lets go of josh and watches the boy curl his head down and practically scream as he clenches his fists into the sheets and cries.  
"if you can make me cum, i might let you cum. sound good, sweetheart?" blurry decides.  
josh nods, a string of curses leaving his mouth as blurry quickens his pace.  
josh begins moving his hips back to make his ass meet with blurry's dick, ignoring the building pleasure that's threatening to tip him over the edge.   
josh feels blurry's thrusts starting to get erratic, the pace breaking consistency, blurry's panting getting faster, and josh knows he's close.  
blurry starts stroking josh again, and josh feels himself getting drunk with pleasure as he groans and moves back onto blurry faster.  
blurry grips josh's shoulders and grunts out "fucking whore, so pretty," before exploding into josh, holding his shoulders so hard josh winces.   
as blurry pulls out, he continues working josh until he starts sobbing, right at the edge but unable to cum when blurry quickly removes his hands and leaves him with his chest heaving and head swimming, his hands shaking violently as he holds onto the sheets and falls apart in pleasure.  
"p-please, sir..." josh begs, his legs threatening to collapse under him.  
blurry says nothing before grabbing josh's dick and pumping as fast as he can, sliding three fingers into josh and going straight for josh's prostate as he finally mumbles, "cum."   
the word is all josh needs to scream and lose himself as he lets go, cumming harder than he thinks he ever has, all over the hotel sheets with blurry's paint covering his body in sheets and the cuts from earlier still stinging across his body as he collapses into a puddle on the bed.  
tyler takes off the beanie and gently drapes an arm across josh's back that's covered in black handprints and streaks.  
"are you alright, baby?" tyler asks softly, running a hand through josh's hair.  
josh shivers at tyler's touch and slowly brings himself up so he can look at his boyfriend.  
"you're too good to me, ty. you didn't have to do that..." josh mumbles sleepily, blush rising in his cheeks.  
"of all the things to have a kink for, you pick the physical manifestation of my insecurities and fears. it didn't make sense to me at first until i started reading and i kinda thought i might be into it, too." tyler explains, leaning over and kissing josh lightly.  
"im not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." josh states bluntly.  
tyler snorts and leaves the bed to clean, but josh grabs his hand and frowns. "can't you stay?"   
tyler wrinkles his nose. "dude, we gotta clean up."   
josh nods, willing himself to leave the bed with all the effort he can muster.  
the bathroom mirror reveals a sight josh wasn't ready for, even if he knew it was coming.  
black smudged everywhere, across his chin and in handprints gripping his hips, lining his chest with crisscrossed patterns of red tinged light cuts that resembled scratches at this point. it sends a shiver down his back and he grins at the aftermath as tyler walks behind him and grins, pulling him into a hug from behind and kissing josh's neck.  
"i love you," he mumbles, leaving josh to start up a shower for the pair.  
"i think i love you more right now," josh sighs.


End file.
